leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Morshu, the Dandy Dealer
Stats |date = October 10th, 1993 |health = 150 |attack = 42 |spells = 66.6 |difficulty = 2 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Morshu, the Dandy Dealer is a lulzy champion in League of Legends. Abilities can blind . }} The next basic attack of target ally within 4 seconds will deal part of the physical damage to enemies near his target. When an enemy dies because of "Bombs", Morshu gets a kill or an assist depending on his mood. Morshu summons a left-handed warrior who throws Morshu's stuff at target enemy. The enemy gets attacked for each item in Morshu's possession, dealing the item's total cost 10 as physical damage when the item gives bonus AD, magic damage when the item gives bonus AP or true damage if the item gives neither or both. Each stack of consumable item counts as a single item. Could be OP but I don't care. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Morshu ties a rope to target ally. "Rope" can be activated again within 4 seconds to pull the ally to him. Target ally has no choice, because Morshu. |description2= Morshu summons a princess with stereotypical sage powers at a location, dealing fire, ice, thunder and holy damage to all enemies in range. Since this game doesn't care for elements, it counts as dealing magic damage once. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Target ally reveals nearby stealthed enemies and traps for 2 seconds. But not wards, it's for balance purposes, don't question mah authoritah. Morshu summons a hungry, drunk king in yellow (not that King in Yellow) who won't show mercy to target enemy until he scrubs the floor, stunning the target for 2 seconds. Using "Lampoil" this way reduces the cooldown to 11. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Morshu only needs gold to get "Enough Rubies". Morshu lets out his trademark "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", which is heard by all enemies (even the dead ones). In addition to the normal effect, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"s cooldown is permanently reduced by 1, up to a minimum of 1, and it's mana cost is permanently reduced by 25, up to a minimum of 25. It also reduces the threshold for the enemy team to start a vote to surrender by 1 minute. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 350 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Lore Morshu once was a merchant from Koridai, but he got bored one day, so he enslaved a hero, a princess and a king and pwned the greatest evil in the world, because Morshu is actually more evil. He created a portal to Runeterra and thought about the profit he could make on the Fields of Justice, so he went to the Institute of War. He failed the Judgement but still became a champion because he gave some people a credit. Unique interactions 6% chance of saying after killing a champion (100% if Morshu kills ) *''"Come back when you are a little MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM richer!"'' 3% chance of saying when using a skill on ally , ally , ally , ally or an ally with , , or *''"It's yours, my friend."'' Easter Egg By holding 7, 8, 9, 0 or a combination of these, you can change the pitch of "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", making it possible to play songs. Notes Please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. So, yeah, I just wanted to make a quality "funcept". Don't take him seriously, please. Other than that, I hope that I can give you a good laugh XD Other custom chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 2nd, 2013:' Added Easter Egg for the lulz. *'August 2nd, 2013:' Released Category:Custom champions